Le cadeau des Dieux
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Impossible à résumer !


Epoque : trois ans après les évènements que l'on connaît de la série.

Disclaimer : les personnages de Stargate ne sont pas à moi, je fais cette histoire uniquement pour le plaisir d'écrire.

Genre : romance

Résumé : trop difficile de résumer ce genre de fic. Il faut la lire !

Seul, il était toujours seul maintenant, il l'avait voulu. Enfin plus exactement il n'avait rien fait pour éviter cette solitude.

La base était vide maintenant et les couloirs déserts. Mais il aimait s'y promener et revivre les quelques années magnifiques et exaltantes qu'il y avait vécues.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et aussitôt la base se mettait à vivre. Les bruits emplissaient sa tête, les téléphones, les fax, les ordinateurs, et surtout le sourd grondement de la porte qui se mettait en route, et le bruit fulgurant des alarmes se déclenchant.

Et les voix, toutes les voix qui l'avaient accompagné, qu'il avait aimées, la voix du personnel, de ses amis, sa voix à ELLE. Tout ce qui faisait que sa vie était réelle et exaltante.

Maintenant il était seul, dans le SGC, déserté de tous ses habitants. Les dernières personnes qui y travaillaient encore la semaine dernière étaient parties hier.

Il avait dû se fâcher après Walter pour qu'il parte lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas quitter son général avec qui il avait travaillé plusieurs années. Il appréciait beaucoup O'Neil. Le visage de son supérieur l'inquiétait beaucoup et il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Mais celui-ci avait insisté, il devait fermer la base, et rendre les clés. C'était bien sûr une façon symbolique de parler, mais c'était l'image qui lui venait à l'esprit, fermer la maison, rendre les clés, tourner la page.

Il s'assit à son ancien bureau, et replongea dans ses pensées.

La conférence avait eu lieu le mois dernier et tout était allé très vite ensuite. Il revoyait encore Baal, Bastet et Morrigan assis autour de la table dans la salle de conférence du SGC. A côté de lui, un Furling. Une race que tout le monde croyait disparue, les nouveaux gardiens de l'ordre de la galaxie. Ils avaient remplacé les Asgards pratiquement en voie d'extinction.

Ces Furlings les avaient sauvés du désastre. Ils pouvaient protéger la planète d'une attaque et d'une destruction par les vaisseaux goa'ulds à une seule condition exigée par les protagonistes, que la Terre cesse immédiatement ses explorations spatiales.

Il était impossible de refuser, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, aucune trahison pour rompre cet équilibre, Le président Hayes avait ordonné à O'Neill de commencer la fermeture du programme et l'évacuation de la base, qui retomberait peu à peu dans l'oubli. La porte des étoiles, les deux portes devaient être enterrées maintenant dans un lieu tenu secret, que lui-même ignorait.

Ses amis s'étaient dispersés rapidement, comme si cette période de onze ans n'avait jamais existé. Juste une parenthèse dans leur vie.

Teal'c avait repassé une dernière fois la porte pour partir sur une lointaine planète près des jaffas rebelles. Daniel lui aussi avait préféré quitter définitivement la Terre. Après des adieux émouvants il avait franchi le vortex à son tour. Il n'avait aucun avenir intéressant pour lui au niveau archéologique. Il avait préféré partir pour essayer de trouver autre chose dans un monde plus accueillant, et qui reconnaîtrait ses talents à leur juste valeur.

La Terre continuerait sa vie quotidienne et routinière, ne sachant jamais jusqu'à quel point le désastre aurait pu l'atteindre.

Les hommes et les femmes de ce complexe continueraient leur carrière de militaire ou de civils, ils étaient tenus au secret jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, mais personne dans leur entourage ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était passé pendant onze ans dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain, la base la plus secrète au monde.

Sam appartenait toujours à l'armée de l'air. Elle aurait un poste important dans un pays en guerre probablement, prendrait du galon, deviendrait rapidement général, et serait de toute façon perdue pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis son départ. Leurs adieux avaient été froids. Ils étaient à un tournant important de leur vie mais chacun avait voulu rester dans la neutralité. Ils étaient encore trop anéantis par la nouvelle qu'ils ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient prendre aucune décision.

-Je pars à Washington ce soir mon général

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance Carter avait-il répondu platement.

C'était tout, ils ne s'étaient même pas serrés la main. Ils avaient toujours évité de se toucher, trop risqué !

Maintenant il se dit qu'il devrait chercher à la retrouver. Elle n'avait pas encore eu d'affectation. Il fut tenté un moment de peser de tout son poids pour qu'elle reste sur le sol américain, qu'elle ne prenne pas de risques inutiles, qu'elle ne courre pas de dangers loin de lui. Mais, il ne se sentait pas le droit de faire une telle chose. Il ne devait pas interférer dans sa carrière.

Il quitta son bureau, éteignit la lumière, ferma la porte, repassa par la salle de briefing y jeta un dernier regard et descendit lentement les marches qui menaient à la salle de contrôle vidée de tous les ordinateurs. Ses derniers pas dans son fief. Il enfila les couloirs et arriva devant les ascenseurs. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, les couloirs étaient mal éclairés, juste les lumières de secours. Il haussa les épaules, « plus aucune vie ici allons, c'est fini, bien fini ! ». L'ascenseur se referma et il commença la lente remontée vers la surface.

Là haut en apparence rien n'avait changé, les grilles, les gardes. La base serait fermée mais toujours gardée. Il répondit aux saluts des soldats, monta dans sa voiture et quitta définitivement la base de Cheyenne Mountain pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Il sortit de la ville et prit la direction du Minnesota. Vers son chalet, qui lui, était immuable, dans un monde protégé par les Furlings, où rien ne changerait plus. Il était temps de tourner la page.

Il était maintenant en retraite. Le major général Jack O'Neill en retraite. Il avait pris du galon ces dernières années ! Cela ne lui déplaisait pas outre mesure, d'être enfin au repos. Ce qui lui faisait mal c'était la façon dont ils avaient du se plier devant les goa'ulds, accepter leurs exigences, leur intransigeance, la façon orgueilleuse qu'ils avaient eu pour leur faire plier l'échine. Cela il avait du mal à le supporter. Le fait de prendre sa retraite était plutôt pour lui une satisfaction.

Sa douleur était toute autre. Elle lui manquait. Ne plus la voir tous les matins, ELLE, le rayon de soleil de sa journée. Celle qui lui donnait la force de continuer à diriger le SGC depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Sans elle il serait parti depuis longtemps dans son Minnesota natal. Mais pour elle, il était resté. Il ne voulait pas la savoir loin de lui, courant d'innombrables dangers pendant les missions. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pu vivre loin d'elle, il avait besoin de son regard sur lui, elle était son oxygène, sa raison de vivre.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Elle était sortie de sa vie depuis longtemps, si tenté qu'elle y soit un jour entrée, elle avait fait son choix. Elle avait épousé l'autre ! Il ne l'avait pas empêchée. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'avait rien à lui proposer à la place. Elle était donc partie de sa vie mais était restée à travailler au SGC. Il pouvait donc la voir mais évitait de penser ce qu'elle faisait de ses soirées et surtout de ses nuits. C'était indispensable pour la paix de son âme.

La nuit était maintenant tombée. Il ne roulait pas vite, il avait tout son temps. Personne ne l'attendait, il se savait seul, seul pour toujours.

Il arriva au petit matin et put goûter le lever de soleil sur son lac. L'eau se teintait de rose, la paix qui régnait dans cet endroit faisait toujours un bien fou à son âme. Il s'y ressourçait, s'y reposait, reprenait des forces. Cela lui permettait de repartir et d'affronter les difficultés à la base.

Il fut surpris, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Machinalement il prit son arme et pénétra doucement dans la maison espérant surprendre le cambrioleur ou le visiteur inattendu.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et rengaina aussitôt son arme. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme endormie dans son canapé. Il ne fit pas de bruit et s'assit sur le rebord et la regarda dormir.

« Que vient-elle faire ici ? Il est où son mari ? Mais on dirait qu'elle a pleuré ! »

La laissant dormir, il alluma une flambée dans la cheminée, la journée de décembre s'annonçait froide et l'humidité avait pénétré dans le chalet si souvent inhabité.

Il fit tomber une bûche et cela la réveilla.

-Mon général… murmura t-elle

Il se retourna et lui fit face sans sourire, il attendait qu'elle explique les raisons de sa présence.

-Colonel ? dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Excusez-moi, je me suis endormie.

Il ne répondait pas, il la regardait, il plongeait son regard dans le sien, c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, elle avait du avoir une affectation et venait le lui dire. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas téléphoné ? Il sourit en lui-même, elle avait dû essayer, mais depuis la fin du SGC, son portable était toujours éteint. C'était la première chose qu'il s'était juré, « quand je serais en retraite je jetterai ce maudit portable ». Il ne l'avait pas jeté, mais laissé dans un coin, éteint, naturellement.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venue ?

La question avait jailli naturellement de ses lèvres, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle devait le lui dire tout de suite.

Mais elle ne répondait pas assez vite à son goût. Alors il répéta.

-Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

-Je l'ai quitté, dit-elle d'un ton uni.

Il leva les sourcils en signe d'étonnement. Ce serait sa seule manifestation de ses sentiments durant toute cette conversation.

-Pourquoi ? Malgré lui sa voix était dure.

Elle vint vers lui et il ne bougea pas.

-Ce n'était plus possible. Et elle se mit à pleurer.

Il dut prendre sur lui-même pour garder une immobilité pleine de neutralité. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle cherchait peut être simplement une épaule accueillante pour pleurer. « Ne pas lui faire penser que moi je souhaiterais tout autre chose. »

-Je vous écoute Carter, dit-il d'une voix radoucie. Venez vous asseoir.

Ils prirent place tous les deux dans le canapé. Il réalisait à peine qu' il était seul avec elle, dans son chalet, là où elle avait toujours refusé ses invitations.

Cette scène lui paraissait totalement surréaliste. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se voir, chacun avait repris sa vie et ses occupations, et pourtant c'était maintenant qu'elle était venue. Elle avait besoin de lui !

« Non, se blinder, ne rien laisser paraître, la laisser faire, l'écouter… »

-Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous sommes mariés, commença t-elle au début j'étais très heureuse, tout allait bien, nous parlions d'acheter une maison, d'avoir des enfants, de vivre comme tout le monde. Mais la vie que je menais a miné notre bonheur. Il a commencé à me faire des remarques, qu'il ne me voyait pas souvent, que la maison n'était pas accueillante quand il rentrait, que je ne savais pas faire la cuisine.

Cette remarque le fit sourire, c'est vrai qu'elle était une piètre cuisinière ! Elle le regarda :

-Vous aussi vous avez toujours pensé ça ! N'est ce pas ?

Une certaine connivence revint entre eux, leur complicité était toujours d'actualité. Il est vrai que tout s'était fait en douceur, sans heurts de part et d'autre, on était entre gens civilisés ! La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, c'était d'assister à son mariage. Trop dur ! Au dessus de ses forces ! Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de ce jour là. Il avait pris une cuite monumentale pour essayer d'oublier ce qui se passait ! Cette cérémonie, cette fête, cette nuit…

Il sourit à Sam et l'invita à continuer.

-Je crois qu'en fait il avait peur pour moi. Il est vrai que depuis quatre ans je n'ai pas été ménagée dans mon corps. J'ai souvent été blessée au combat ou torturée, ou en danger. Il devenait fou d'inquiétude. Et puis j'ai fait trois fausses couches. Cela a été très dur à chaque fois.

-Carter ! Pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais rien su ? demanda t-il d'une voix très douce. J'étais votre supérieur, j'aurais du être au courant !

-J'avais demandé au docteur Bright de ne pas vous en parler et comme cela n'avait rien à voir avec le SGC, elle était tenue de respecter le secret médical.

-C'est peut être ma faute ! Carter ! Vous auriez du me le dire, je vous aurais envoyé sur des missions moins périlleuses.

Il la grondait comme une enfant. Il était furieux après elle, pourquoi avait-elle mis sa vie en danger ! Il n'y avait rien de plus précieux qu'un enfant ! Un ange aux cheveux blonds passa un instant devant ses yeux…

-Non mon général, cela ne devait aucunement interférer dans ma vie professionnelle. De toute façon ce n'était pas dû à la difficulté des missions, malheureusement cela vient de moi. Je suis incapable de garder un enfant…

Ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes…

Le regard de Jack se faisait insistant, pénétrant, elle crut y lire de la compassion.

-Non, mon général, je ne veux surtout pas de votre pitié !

-Loin de moi cette idée Carter, vous n'êtes nullement pitoyable.

-Oui dit-elle avec un rire amer, un brave petit soldat ! Une carrière militaire éblouissante, mais une vie privée ratée.

Un long silence maintenant, qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à meubler. Ils contemplaient le feu et O'Neill savourait ce moment avec elle. Oh ! bien sûr elle repartirait, peut être consolée ? peut être pas ? et puis elle irait sans doute retrouver l'autre. Elle n'allait pas le quitter comme ça, pour une maison en désordre et un ragoût cramé ! Ils essaieraient à nouveau d'avoir un enfant. Et comme il n'y avait plus de SGC, plus de planètes à conquérir, et plus de terre à sauver, alors elle le garderait cet enfant. Elle pourrait de reposer, vivre une vie ordinaire ! Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien vu, il s'en voulait. Il avait toujours voulu la protéger et là il avait échoué.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Carter ! Il doit s'inquiéter !

« Mon Dieu, mais c'est moi qui dis ça, qui l'envoie se jeter dans les bras de l'autre ! »

-Mon général, je viens de vous dire que je l'avais quitté. Elle plongea ses yeux au fond des siens mais il ne mordait pas à l'hameçon.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle me fait là ! non, non, trop facile ! Je veux bien la consoler, mais c'est tout »

-Alors qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? dit-il posément.

-Je ne sais pas encore, sans doute quitter l'armée.

Là cela le fit réagir :

-Quitter l'armée, mais pourquoi ? Il était surpris !

-Parce que je ne veux plus me battre, je suis fatiguée.

Sur son visage, la fatigue, la lassitude, la douleur, alors à son corps défendant il la prit dans ses bras et sa tête vint se nicher tout naturellement au creux de son épaule…à sa place…

Elle se releva et essuya ses yeux

-J'arrive à un tournant de ma vie professionnelle. Tout ce qu'on a vécu était tellement hors du commun qu'il est difficile de reprendre pied dans la vie ordinaire. Et puis l'astrophysique est tellement différente de ce que l'on enseigne, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à faire fi de toutes les découvertes que l'on a faite grâce à la porte des étoiles.

-Ça je le comprends répondit-il, en souriant, cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous.

-Mon général, je voulais vous demander conseil…

-Pour votre carrière ? Je pourrais vous aider si vous voulez, vous trouver une affectation qui vous convienne mieux ?

Il avait coupé court tout de suite, il voulait rester sur le terrain qu'il connaissait, l'armée. Hors de question de parler d'autre chose, beaucoup trop dangereux.

Elle pencha la tête comme elle faisait de temps à autre quand elle était fatiguée il l'avait vu si souvent faire ce petit geste de la nuque ! Un mouvement qu'il trouvait si attendrissant !

Il se leva pour masquer les émotions qui commençaient à le submerger, il ne pouvait pas la regarder sans aussitôt être ému. Il voulait faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait, ne pas interférer dans sa vie privée, la laisser libre de ses choix, ne jamais lui faire aucun reproche, être là pour elle, quand elle en avait besoin, même maintenant qu'elle disait s'être trompée, surtout maintenant !

Il avait fait le choix de toujours s'effacer devant elle, le regrettait-il ? Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. C'était ainsi, il était ainsi fait qu'il l'aimait tellement, qu'il n'avait qu'un seul désir la voir heureuse.

Hors justement, là elle ne l'était plus … heureuse… Et cela bouleversait toutes ses convictions. La donne avait changé.

Il était la première personne qu'elle ait été voir, cela il en était sûr. Son père était parti définitivement, elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, Teal'c et Daniel aussi avaient choisi de faire leur vie ailleurs. Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus d'amis. Tout naturellement elle avait pensé à lui. Elle était venue vers lui dans sa détresse. Cela il pouvait le comprendre. Ce qu'il comprenait moins c'est qu'apparemment elle n'avait cherché pas à recoller les morceaux avec son mari, elle était venu d'instinct vers lui. Pourquoi ?

Cela le troublait profondément, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, alla dans la cuisine préparer du café. La laisser seule un instant, se donner le temps de réfléchir. Le temps il ne leur en avait pas manqué pendant ces onze années passées à travailler ensemble. Toute une vie, tellement proche l'un de l'autre et en même temps si loin. L'avait-il gâché ce temps ?

Il se surprenait à penser que peut être s'il pouvait tout recommencer il aurait fait autrement ! Après le test zatarc par exemple il aurait pu, ou après qu'elle ait été possédée par l'entité ? Ou après …

Les moments où tout aurait pu basculer, il ne pouvait plus les compter.

« Allons soit honnête avec toi-même, que ferai-tu si tu pouvais tout recommencer ? La même chose sans doute… C'est une réflexion stupide… sûrement la même chose. »

Il lui offrit une tasse de café. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, frémissement de part et d'autre, regards gênés, regards qui se fuient, puis regards qui s'accrochent, paralysie de la pensée, le temps s'arrête…

Mais c'est lui qui se reprit le premier. Il ne devait pas… Non, ne pas profiter d'un moment de faiblesse, parce que ce n'était que cela un moment de faiblesse. Elle va se reprendre, elle va partir, elle va le laisser, seul avec des regrets, alors inutile de souffrir encore davantage.

Il se leva, alla chercher son manteau, le lui tendit et avec un sourire il lui dit de partir, de rentrer chez elle, de discuter avec son mari, d'essayer de faire un autre enfant. Oui il lui dit tout cela. Et il avait raison de le faire car son visage s'éclaira, elle avait bien fait de venir le voir, il avait toujours été de bon conseil pour elle. Elle avança vers la porte, et après un dernier sourire et un dernier « merci mon général », elle partit.

Il entendit la voiture démarrer, il la vit tourner l'allée, il écouta le bruit des roues qui décroissait, et puis le silence, le silence de la nature, le silence en lui, le vide, la solitude, il était seul maintenant et pour toujours.

Il décida de rentrer sur Colorado Springs. Il avait toujours une maison là bas. Il faudrait la mettre en vente, déménager toutes ses affaires. Il soupira, que de corvées ! Il ferait aussi vite que possible. Cela lui était pénible de retourner dans cette ville qui avait été la sienne pendant onze ans.

Le jardin n'était plus entretenu, il y avait encore les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient la pelouse. Feuilles mortes comme son cœur. L'automne et même l'hiver étaient tombés sur lui, il allait vers la vieillesse, ELLE, elle allait vers la vie.

Il n'ouvrit pas les volets, à quoi bon ? La journée était sombre comme son humeur. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil avec quelques bières, puis il alluma la télé, zappa, et finalement s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla il faisait nuit noire, un beau ciel étoilé. Il se leva en forme, il sentait un regain de jeunesse couler dans ses veines. La glace de l'entrée lui renvoya l'image d'un homme grand et mince, athlétique, la quarantaine tout au plus, le cheveu châtain.

Il faisait très beau en cette nuit de décembre, une nuit vraiment magnifique. Il s'installa sur le toit en terrasse de sa maison et commença à regarder les constellations. Là bas il y avait Abydos, bien sûr on ne pouvait pas la voir, trop lointaine et trop petite, mais il savait qu'elle était là.

Il entendit du bruit dans la rue, une voiture qui se garait. Il ne bougea pas, même quand il entendit s'ouvrir la grille de son jardin. Il était en retraite et entendait bien qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Des pas crissaient sur les gravillons de l'année, il reconnut dans le lointain le bruit de la sonnette, et continua à regarder les étoiles. Sans doute le visiteur importun se lasserait et continuerait sa route. Il ne vit pas l'homme monter les marches qui menaient à son toit, il l'entendit seulement.

-Colonel Jack O'Neill ?

-En retraite, répondit-il.

S'il avait espéré décourager le visiteur il s'était trompé.

-Je suis le major Samuels et le général Hammond demande à vous voir.

-Connais pas.

-Il s'agit de la porte des étoiles.

Il se retourna lentement offrant son profil à l'homme venu le déranger dans sa retraite. Comment osait-il ? Puis il ressentit alors une impression étrange, comme quelque chose d'infiniment familier, un souvenir ? Une situation identique qu'il aurait vécue ? Du déjà vu ? Il avait déjà vécu cette scène bien des années auparavant, il l'aurait juré. Se pourrait-il que le destin…

Il y avait déjà pensé, « que ferai-je si je pouvais tout recommencer » ? Il se souvint de sa conclusion « je ferais la même chose »

Il suivit le major de l' Air Force, arriva à la base, il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver, mais il pressentait quelque chose de fantastique, d'inimaginable, d'inoubliable.

Il rencontra le général Hammond, passa un sale quart d'heure, dut avouer les oublis dans son rapport de la mission sur Abydos. Il retrouva Kawalsky et Ferreti. Puis ce fut l'heure du briefing, le premier d'une longue série de briefings.

-Vous savez général Hammond, j'aurai préféré choisir moi-même mes hommes avait-il dit.

-Je vous ai adjoint Sam Carter.

-D'où il débarque celui-là ?

-ELLE débarque du Pentagone !

Son regard bleu se posa sur lui, et ils commencèrent leur joute verbale, se terminant par l'incroyable proposition d'un bras de fer !

Il sut que tout ce qui allait se passer serait fantastique, qu'il avait rencontré une femme merveilleuse, la femme qui lui était destiné depuis la nuit des temps. Que cette chance là il ne faudrait en aucun cas la laisser passer. Et il ne le ferait pas, il se le promit. Il ne savait pas quand cela se passerait, l'avenir était confus pour lui, ce qu'il savait c'est que cette seconde chance, cet incroyable cadeau des dieux ne se renouvellerait pas. Il allait en profiter, il se le jura.

Sam… et il sourit à la jeune femme, étonnée de voir se radoucir soudain le beau visage aux traits rudes de son nouveau supérieur. Quelque part au fond de lui son cœur battit un peu plus vite… Il l'avait reconnue.

9


End file.
